Angel with Blue Eyes
by xooxu
Summary: Sora is trapped in Twilight Town as a heartless with Roxas. Darkness is disapering, but they need to find a way home ... wherever that is. RikuSora & RoxasAxel. ::I don't want to delete this, just cuz.::
1. Makes you Wonder

A/N: Hey guys! This is my VERY FIRST FIC, even though I've been on fanfiction since January. Sigh All well.

Summary: Sora lives his life after he finally returns to Destiny Islands. There's a bunch of yaoi, and a little yuri refence, or gay and lezzy, or slash and femslash. However you say it. I really don't know where this is going, I'll ask fo ideas on the way. RikuSora and RoxaAxel. Contains a lot of spoilers for Kingdom Hearts and KH2.

Disclaimer: Dammit, Don't own Kingdom Hearts, or Kingdom Hearts 2, or Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memeories.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Makes You Wonder**

Sora streched out on the warm white sand. The summer sun shined his hair and the wind swayed it. His eyes were closed as he played back in forth on the line of dreams and reality. How could this have been any other way? How could he have left this paradise for the worlds? Summer vacation was drawing to a close, but he had a whole life time in this perfect place.

"Hey Sora." Sora lazily opened one eye and looked at the boy who stood at his head.

"Yo Riku."

The silver haired boy sat down beside the keyblade weilder, "Makes you wonder if saving the worlds was worth leaving sometimes, huh?"

"Yeah, sometimes. I can't believe we went a whole two years without this."

"Me neither. Y'know," Riku laid back and looked up at the blue beach-side sky, "I wonder what happened to us?"

Sora rolled his head over to give Riku a confused look. "What?"

"While we were gone. What did people think about us. Kairi says no one remembered you, so what about your parents?"

"I don't know. I haven't gone to see them yet. What about you?"

"Same here. I think we deserve a break before going and getting glomped by 'overjoyed' parents and friends." Riku sat up and looked out over the sea. "Wanna duel? I think we left off at 3:6, and I was winning." (A/N: These are my statistics from KH.)

"Nah, I'm done fighting. I never wanna HAVE to fight again. Maybe, after things settle down."

"Ah. So what was it like, being the great keyblade weilder?"

Sora sat up and looked his friend, then out over the ocean. "It was nothing compared to this. To being home and hanging out on Play Island. I only wanted one thing while I was saving the worlds. To be here, with you and Kairi, and Selphie and the others. Speaking of Kairi, where is she?"

"She went to go round up the gang. They'll be over to see us in bit."

"Oh," Sora's eyes lit up and the sun lowered slowly in the sky, causing it to go from blue to twilight. "What if we had stayed and the beach?"

"Huh? What beach? You mean this one?"

"No, the one in the darkness. Where we found Kairi's letter."

"Oh. I don't know. It would have been lonely."

"Yeah..." Sora looked over at Riku, who's tourquoise eyes reflected the bright sun far on the horison. His silver hair sparkeled gold with the rich orange color of dusk, and the feature on his face were exposed in the bright light. Sora sighed and laid back down, his amazing blue eyes closed. "I wonder... Riku? Do you think we'll have to leave again? Or do you think we can just stay here for now? Forever?"

"That's for darkness to decide. Who knows? Maybe we'll have to save the worlds one more time."

"Next time..." Sora looked over at Riku, who waited for him to finish, "next time... can we save the worlds together?"

Riku smiled and nodded, still staring over the ever-changing sea. Sora smiled and closed his eyes, imagining the jorney ahead, hoping that thats all they would remain: imagination.

His thoughts were broken by a shreik, "RIKU!" Sora nearly jumped out of his skin as he looked for the screamer. "Ah... Selphie," his said to him self.

"RIKU! Long time, no see! Where've you been?"

Riku and Sora sat up at the same time. It appearred to Sora that she really didn't remember him, so he laid back down. Riku looked down at Sora saddened. "Away," he said, taking his glance from Sora to Selphie, "with Sora."

"Who?" Selphie asked as she sat down, the she looked at the brunette laying beside Riku, "Him?"

"Selphie, don't tell me you forgot Sora already. It's only been a year." Kairi came walking up with Tidus and Wakka.

"Did I know him or something?"

"Nope. Nice to meet you Selphie. Name's Sora." Kairi and Riku looked at Sora. It really hurt to introduce himself to his friends. He'd known them for years, but now, no one knew him.

"Riku, my man! Nice ta see you. Where were you?" Tidus said, punching Riku's fist. Sora felt a sting of jealousy, but fought it back.

"Somewhere."

"Oh, yeah, I _never_ woulda guessed that," Wakka said, jokingly.

"It really doesn't matter."

"Hey, Sora, nice to meet you, and welcome to Destany Islands. Are you from the mainlands or something?"

Sora felt the sting turn into something that really hurt. "Yeah."

Riku gave Sora a 'sorry' look before changing the subject, "So, Wakka, Tidus, Selphie, how've you guys been. It's been like what, two years?"

Sora couldn't take it anymore, it hurt too much, "Catch you tomorrow, Riku, Kairi, guys."

"Wait, Sora, I'll go with you." Kairi said, standing up with the brunette. She could tell this hurt Sora. "Hey! I'll show you the Seacret Spot!"

"Nah, no thanks. Catch up with Riku, Kairi."

"You sure?" Kairi looked at Sora's eyes, they screamed with pain. He had just lost his friends, and everyone else he knew. He wanted to be alone.

"Yeah. Later." Sora's voice sounded so sad, even Tidus and Wakka could tell.

Sora walked down the beach to the dock, but before he was out of earshot, he heard Tidus ask, "Did we make him feel left out or something?"

Sora could feel Kairi and Riku staring at his back, "No," Kairi said, "he just... doesn't want to... intrude."

* * *

The purple light of the setting sun was cast on everything. The ocean's normal deep blues and whites were purple and pink. The sands looked nothing like the white before, but instead a sad purple/blue. Sora's thoughts drifted from thing to thing, place to place, person to person. He sat alone in the paopu tree. 

The previous worlds that had been the visitees to he, Donald and Goofy were fresh in his mind. Twilight Town, Hollow Bastion, Disney Castle, Beast's Castle, The Land of Dragons, Olympus, Atlantis, The 100 Acre Woods, Space Parinoid, Port Royal, Halloween Town, Agrabah, The Pride Lands and The World That Never Was. But now he was here in Destany Islands. Home. With Riku and Kairi. That's what he wanted... right? That's what kept him going on in all those battles, the idea of seeing Riku and Kairi, leaning once again on the paopu tree. Well, here he was, leaning on the poapu tree. Riku and Kairi, less than 100 feet away, would be with him soon. He was back on Destany Island.

So...

Why wasn't he happy?

Sora sighed and rolled his head back. Despite his efforts, some tears formed in the corner of his closed eyes. But his degnity wouldn't let them fall. What would his friends say?

What would Riku say?

Sora sighed again. Why was this happening to him? To the person who had worked so hard to save his friends. Just to lose them all? "Really, Riku. Makes you wonder if saving the worlds was worth leaving sometimes... huh?"

* * *

OKAY! Please Review! 

OH! I have a question! Do you think I should bring Cloud and Leon and the others into the story?

Another Q: Should Roxas and Sora be seperate beings? I don't know what I'm gonna do.


	2. Dreams

A/N: Well, here you guys go, chapter 2, already. I'm not a quick typer, just I had Chapter 1 already made.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Sora? Are you ... still ... there?_

Sora opened his eyes to see only the dark, star-filled night sky. Until Riku could convince his parents to let him stay at his place, Sora would have to stay on Play Island. The idea of staying with his own parents was just that, an idea. It could never become a reality unless, some how, everyone remembered who he was.

"Donald, Goofy, King Mickey ... I hope you're happier than me right now." Sora closed his eyes again, hoping to get back to sleep, but it was no use. "I need to talk to some one..."

"HEY! Am I not some one?"

"Huh?" Sora sat up and looked over his shoulder to see Riku walking over to him. "Hey, Riku. Why are you here?"

"I thought I'd spend the night on the beach with you," Riku said as he reached Sora and sat down in the sand, "Just so you wouldn't be lonely."

"Oh. Thanks." Sora laid back down again, this time just to stare at the stars dotting the sky. Memories filled his mind. For a moment, he thought he saw the same star alignment he saw in Olympus. He sighed as he remembered the "heroic moment".

"Yo, Sora," Riku said, looking down on Sora, "I'm sorry, y'know, about this whole memory thing. You want to talk about it?"

"Is that noticeable? How sad I am?"

"Yeah, sorry." Riku looked down at his feet, and then laid back.

"I just wonder, 'Why me? Why was I the one they forgot? Why not you? Why not Kairi, or Tidus, or Wakka, or even Selphie?' It's not that I'd prefer you guys to be like this, just, I wonder. Who picked me?"

"Heh, well ... you ... always ... have, uh ..."

"Ha, ha, whatever. I at least have you (for comedic reasons, heh) and Kairi and Donald and Goofy and King Mickey. And Cloud and Leon and the others. Just ..." Sora closed his eyes, imagining Radiant Gardens (or Hollow Bastian) and Disney Castle, "... I not ... there. I'm here."

Riku looked over at Sora. He cared for younger brunette. He had hurt before, but apparently not as bad as Sora was feeling. Riku laughed slightly to himself when he hurt a heavy breathing from Sora. Apparently, he was asleep. Riku closed his eyes himself, but opened them quickly.

Sora's thoughts were confusing. 'Thinking of you ...' 'A scattered dream that's like a far off memory. A far off memory ...' '... Wherever you are.' '... That's like a scattered dream.' 'We pray for our sorrows to end, and hope our hearts will blend. Now ...' 'I wanna line up the pieces. Yours ...' '... I will step forward to realize this wish.' '... And mine.' Pictures flashed of Kairi, Roxas, Sora, Riku, and Naminé. 'Kingdom Hearts.'

Riku looked at Sora, who had turned closer to Riku, but was muttering something, "scattered dream ... far off ... memory ... sorrows end ... hearts ... blend ... line up ... yours ... wish ... mine ... Kingdom Hearts ... Riku ... Kairi." Sora turned closer to Riku. "Help me."

The silver haired boy looked at the brunette with concern. What was he dreaming about? Help me? He looks too relaxed to be having a nightmare. "Sora? Are you okay?" Sora rolled over into Riku, almost snuggling up against him. Riku looked at him, surprised. He noted that Sora had a rather content look. "Heh."

* * *

Okay, I know that was a short chapter. And I know that there really isn't a plot yet ... but I working on it. I'm trying to work out the Roxas/Axel part. Any idea? So you know, this is going with the plot of KH2, so Roxas is Sora's nobody and Axel is supposedly dead. Sigh ... I should have thought this out before posting it. 


	3. The Conection I think

Hey, guys! I'd like to note that my grammar and spelling are unbelievably bad. Sorry, I'm trying, but I need an editor ... (hint-hint)! By the way ... the dream's a little hard to understand, but try skippinga quote on the extended (...) ones.

* * *

Next I'd like to say thanks to the (OMG) **_3_** people who've reviewed! YAY! I was kinda hoping for a little more, but any ways... THANKS!

SoraKeyblader: yes, Sora does break down when he sees Riku in Ansem's body, but not because he's in his body. It's because, well, to be blunt, Sora loves Riku. And if the directors of KH2 didn't mean there to be any yoai, then they shouldn't have done these three things: 1.) put Leon (Squall) and Cloud in the same video game; 2.) given Leon girl's clothes, 3.) made Sora break down when he sees Riku.

FeelTheWind: Thanks for adding this to your favs. Means a lot to me.

Scylla Desdemona Ophelia: (I had to copy and paste your name) Thanks for the review and answer.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3:**

When Riku awoke, he found that the sun was barely up, and that no one else was awake yet. But that wasn't what surprised him. Sora was very tightly held in his arms, and the brunette looked pretty content. And still wasn't what surprised him. Riku was enjoying it, too. The first thing he thought was, 'Wow, he smells goo- ... WTF!'

Sora sighed in his sleep before rubbing closer against the elder. An interesting thought ran through his head. 'WTF! Why am I thinking these thoughts!" Sora expression changed dramatically and he began to fidget, and groan. Sora felt warm in Riku's grasp, feverish.

"Riku ... Kairi ... uh ..."

Something told Riku to hold the young brunette tighter. Sora's groans stopped when he was pressed against the silver-haired boy's chest. He, in fact, moaned with pleasure. Riku's face reddened. But he didn't mind this time. Sora's soft brown spikes bristled Riku's face, and he really did smell good, like sea-salt ice cream or something.

Riku rested his chin on Sora's head and closed his eyes, waiting either for the sun to rise higher or for Sora to wake up.

Sora woke up alone on the beach, the sun high in the sky. He had this warm feeling that he couldn't figure out.

Riku was further up, by the water. "Yo Riku! What cha doin'?"

Riku looked up startled, then looked over his shoulder at Sora. "Hey! I've been up for hours. You must have had some pretty good dreams."

"Not really. It was confusing!"

"Would they have been confusing for me or Kairi? I think not."

"Think what you want. But ..." Sora looked out over the ocean as Riku came and walked over to where Sora sat, "It had to do with Kai's letter, and some boy ... and you and Kairi. And Donald and Goofy and the King were in it, too. And Roxas, and Axel, and Organization XIII It was ... weird. And ... deep." Sora looked down, and muttered to himself, "A scattered dream that's like a far off memory ... A far off memory that's like a scattered."

'_Did you figure it out?'_ Roxas made an appearance in Sora thoughts, _'And I thought _I_ was the dense one!'_ Roxas smiled a "Sora-like" grin.

"So ... have you figured out what it means, yet?" Riku looked over at the younger brunette. He was lost in thought, staring deep into the sea.

"No, not yet. But something tells me it should be easy. Like I ... haven't ... caught on yet. And when I do, it'll be like 'DUH!' But ... I just can't ... get it."

"Well ... tell me what happened in them."

"Um, well ... 'Thinking of you ...' 'A scattered dream that's like a far off memory. A far off memory ...' '... Wherever you are.' '... That's like a scattered dream.' 'We pray for our sorrows to end, and hope our hearts will blend. Now ...' 'I wanna line up the pieces. Yours ...' '... I will step forward to realize this wish.' '... And mine.' 'Kingdom Hearts.' 'I've been having ...' 'Sora, don't ever change.' 'These weird thoughts lately ...' 'If there are other worlds out there ...' 'Like, is any of this for real ...' 'Why did we end up on this one?' '... Or not?' 'You have arrived. I've been to see him.' 'Sora.' 'He looks a lot like you.' 'Give me a break Kairi.' 'Who are you?' 'I'm what's left. Or ...' 'Giving up already?' 'Maybe I'm all there ever was.' 'The door has opened.' 'What happened to my home? My ...' 'They will come at you from out of nowhere ...' '... Island?' '... As long as long as you continue to wield the ...' 'Key ... blade?' 'Keyblade?' 'THE KEY!' 'So ... This is the Key?' 'Why! Why did the key blade chose you!' 'SHUT UP!' 'But the boy is a problem. He found one of the Keyholes.' 'I'll give you a hint ...' 'We'll be the darkness.' 'Begins with a ...' 'I mean, the light's safe. Donald and Goofy and the King are up there.' '"S".' 'Begins with an "S". Right? Sora?'" Sora looked at Riku, who's gaze was at the ocean, too.

"Wow. That IS weird. And deep. But ... Sora ... I think ..."

"It's me. My life."

"Yeah."

'_FINALLY!' _Roxas echoed in Sora's thoughts.

"So ... what now?"

Riku gave Sora a questioning look, "Huh?"

"Well, what do we do? Riku, I ... don't think ... I belong ... here. Not here on Destiny Islands. I thought I did. But, not ... any ... more. It doesn't feel right. It feels wrong."

"Waddaya mean? 'Wrong'?"

"Maybe ... I ... NEVER belonged here. I feel like ... an impostor around you and Kairi and Tidus and the others. But ... around Leon and Donald and the others, I felt ... like I ... was needed. Not like the person-who-knew-everyone-but-no-one-knew-him."

"So ... are you going to move to Hollow Bastion? I mean Radiant Gardens?"

"Maybe. I don't know."

"I'll go with you, if you do."

"Hey. I'd like that. But, everyone knows you here."

"HEY! RIKU! SORA!" Both boys looked over their shoulders to see Kairi and the others stampeding towards them. "HEY! How'd you guys get here before us?" Selphie asked as soon as she reached the two, out of breath.

"Um, early birds? Does it matter?" Riku asked.

"Nope, just wondering. Hey, Sora, where do your parents live? I'd like to meet them."

"Radiant Gardens. It's a town in the mainland. I'll be going back right before the end of summer."

Kairi gave the brunette a surprised look, "WHAT!"

"Don't worry, Kairi, I'll come and visit."

"But ... I thought you were here for good!"

"Things ... didn't work out. Uh, my mom's job transfer was declined."

"Oh. Sorry to here that, man." Tidus punched Sora's hand like the blonde had taught him, "Hey! How'd you know that! I made it up!"

"So did I. We think alike or something."

"Must be." The blonde gave the boy a puzzling look, "Hey we met before yesterday. Because, suddenly you look SO familiar, it's not funny."

"Yeah, I see what you mean, Tidus." Wakka agreed.

"Nope. I ..." Sora felt really dizzy, and confused. _'Yo, Sora! You alright?' _Roxas called out. "Uh. Major head ache."

"You okay, Sora?" Riku asked.

"I ... think so. Maybe not ... though. Uh." Sora shook his head to clear it. Like an Etch-a-sketch board. He faint. Week all of the sudden. Everything went black.

* * *

'SORA! What's up? Long time no see, huh?'

"What? Who's there?"

'Axel ... got it memorized?'

"Huh? But? Didn't you?"

'Nope. But you need to wake up and see where you are, for this to make any sense.'

"IT'LL MAKES SENSE! NOW THAT IS A SURPRISE!"

Axel snickered. 'You crack me up, kid. Now wake up.'

* * *

Sora did as he was told and opened his eyes. He was falling. Roxas was next to him, still with his eye closed. They were connected by joined hands, but that didn't seem so wrong, like as if they were brothers. Not like they were a couple. The small town far below them didn't seem so far anymore. The tower they were pummeling toward looked familiar...

"Twilight Town." Sora pulled Roxas close to him, bracing for an impact. There was no water to break the fall, nothing to insure a "nice" landing.

As soon as Roxas was pulled close to Sora, he opened his eyes. "What the?" But as soon as the word left his lips, Sora flipped him over, so that Sora was underneath him, and his back was to the ground.

"When we hit, roll," Sora said softly into Roxas's ear. It gave the blonde chills.

"No worries," Roxas said back, in the same tone.

Sora yelled out in pain as his back popped back after hitting the hard asphalt, making him let go of Roxas. Roxas went rolling off of Sora, as he was told. He heard Sora hit the ground again, then heard him groan as he rolled off his back.

Roxas jumped up and ran over to Sora. "Sora, you alright? You ... you ... look different."

"I'm ... okay. But what do you mean? I look different?" Sora sat up on his knees and looked down at him self. He DID look different. His outfit was full of black: black shirt, black shorts, black chocker, black shoes, and black accessories. His wrists were hosts of black wrist-bands, and on each finger was at least one black ring, maybe two. The shorts were full of the unnecessary chains, belts, buckles, and zippers. And on his shirt (which was actually plain) was a heartless symbol. He had a black over t-hoodie that was left open. That hoodie was what was full of the un-necessaries. His shoes were covered in straps, all over.

His hair was black, and wasn't spiky. It was almost exactly like Riku's, just, well, black. He looked like a goth-punker.

"So... I GET IT NOW! I know why you're here, too. I'm not Sora. I'm Sora's heartless. So what Axel said did make sense. IT DOES MAKE SENCE!"

"Yo! SORA- LOUD MOUTH!" Sora and Roxas looked over their shoulders to see a certain blonde in camo pants running straight for them. "WHOA! Which one of you is Sora? Either way, pretty extreme make-over."

"Hey, Hayner. Glad you like the new threads." Sora tried to stand up, but quickly fell.

Roxas caught the heartless and helped him stand. When he saw Hayner's distressed look, he said, "He took a 'nice' spill on his skate board. He-." Roxas stopped as Sora squirmed free of his grasp.

Sora dropped down and started puking blood.

* * *

I know, I know, you all hate me for leaving that huge cliff hanger. Whatever. Please review. I won't update until I'm satisfied. Any way ... I think that worked out nicely. How I brought Roxas into the story but kept with the same story from the game. I've got a surprise for Axel, though. If you think you know, leave it in a review. 


	4. Sorry guys, but I'm stuck

GRRRARR! I've got MAJOR writer's block. I can't write anything. Not even VERY minor oneshots. GRRRRR! I've tried everything I can think of! People, help me! Unless you don't want a fourth chapter!

Things that need to happen:

1. Roxas takes Sora to the hospital (ah-der)

2. Leon and the others HAVE to be mentioned.

3. Axel can't come in yet. I have his big entrance all planned out.

My ideas:

1. Riku goes to the king to look for help.

2. Tidus and Wakka and Selphie go into a deep sleep, like Sora and Donald and Goofy did.

3. Roxas is question by the nurse rapidly. Roxas's story: "He fell off the roof. We're twins. Our older brother is Cloud Strife."

The rest is up to you guys. I'm stuck. I've tried everything I can think of. I've read some writers block guides on the net. I'm, like, stuck 50-below. Help me, please.


End file.
